Colores
by Jess Black 09
Summary: ARREGLADO/Karin ve colores en todas las personas pero no es capaz de percibir su propio color, aquello la frustra, sin embargo Sasuke Uchiha llega con la tan amada respuesta "Eres rojo Karin" / "¿Que estas haciendo aquí Uchiha?" Lean :D


**Hola :D aqui les traigo un one shot de una pareja que me obsesiono hace unos días xD espero que les guste, si es de su agrado, prometo subir otro one shot con la posible "secuela" así que comenten por favor :D ojala les guste, saludos, bye.**

* * *

><p><strong>Colores<strong>

Desde el punto de vista de Karin, cada persona poseía un color de chakra que equivalía a su identidad; cuando recién entro al equipo que Sasuke había formado se había impresionado al darse cuenta que aquel hermoso chico que la había salvado de aquella serpiente en el pasado y que era de un limpio azul oscuro se había transformado en un negro color petróleo, sin embargo sus otros compañeros no se quedaban atrás, no señor, Suigetsu era de un perverso purpura ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, pues ella suponía que era porque este color al verse daba la sensación de llamarte y casi de succionarte, Suigetsu siempre le llamaba la atención y de cierta forma la mantenía pendiente de él con sus insultos reiterados. Juugo por el contrario era de un suave blanco cuando estaba bajo control, pero cuando entraba en su estado bipolar el blanco se volvía chillón y te cegaba.

Cuando llego a Konoha se percato que allá todos los colores tenían un brillo particular y cayó en la conclusión de que esto se debía a esa "voluntad de fuego" de la que todos hablaban en ese lugar, Tsunade era de un verde limón por los comentarios sarcásticos que lanzaba, Kakashi era de un tenue plomo, por eso nadie notaba donde perdía el tiempo, Sakura era un rosado chillón igual que a su voz, la cual Karin detestaba y Naruto…él era amarillo, igual que el sol le daba calidez a Karin. Pero cuando Karin se miraba en el espejo no veía color alguno, pues debido a una razón que desconocía, después de que Sasuke la abandono se sentía vacía, sentía que había perdido su identidad por culpa de él.

_ - Seguramente __por las mordidas que él me dio en el pasado, seguramente esas colaron el chakra-_ decía mirándose las múltiples marcas en su cuerpo y acostumbraba todas las noches preguntarse en que parte del mundo estaría ahora, aquel hombre que sin miramientos le rompió el corazón.

Sin embargo dejo de preguntárselo cuando después de la guerra Sasuke volvió por obra de Naruto, sentía miedo y desazón y a pesar de amarlo todavía, pues no tenía idea de que le había hecho ese hombre, aun no tenía ni pizca de ganas de topárselo en la calle, por lo que siempre antes de salir, verificaba que él no estuviese en los alrededores, pero jamás estaba y eso irónicamente le dolía, pero vamos ¿a quién engañaba? Sasuke Uchiha no buscaba a nadie, entonces ¿Por qué la buscaría a ella? Pero ella se había cansado de arrastrarse y al darse de que el Uchiha no tenía intenciones de arreglar la situación, además de dolerle le llenaba de ira e indignación, ella no iba a volver a rogarle, por muy dueño de su corazón que fuera no se volvería a rebajar y es que además el no poder visualizar su propio color en el espejo no hacia más que llenarla de frustración y todas las noches antes de irse a dormir se preguntaba en voz alta:

_ - ¿De qué color soy?-_ Obviamente nunca tenía una respuesta, pero esa noche, oh esa noche sí que obtuvo la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, ahí frente al espejo volvieron a salir esas palabras de su boca, pero en vez del acostumbrado silencio escucho un arrogante:

_ -__Eres rojo Karin.-_ giro su cabeza hacia la ventana abierta y tan solo balbuceo un:

_ - Sasuke-kun- _pero nadie podía culparla, vamos, que encontrarse al mismísimo príncipe de las tinieblas, rodeado de negro, con esa camisa abierta y pantalones ajustados, sonriendo orgullosamente aturdía a cualquiera que estuviese siendo víctima de su mirada, así que era de esperarse que Karin se impactara y que su primera reacción que tuviera fuera la intención de retroceder, pero ella es Karin, ella es "esa puta zanahoria orgullosa y altanera" como decía el chico pez, así que en vez de seguir atemorizada esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica y dijo con voz fuerte y decidida:

- _Interesante observación, ¿Qué haces a estas horas en mi departamento Sasuke?-_ Y señalándole una de sus muchas marcas de mordidas prosiguió - _Dudo que sea para repetir esto_.- El solo sonrió y relamiéndose los labios dijo:

- _Hmp, jamás te lo dije, pero eres deliciosa_.- Un escalofrió la recorrió y antes de que su cara adquiriera un avergonzante rubor Sasuke siguió hablando- _He venido a por ti Karin, tú me perteneces_.

Alzaste una ceja y bufaste, aunque no paso desapercibido para ti, el que las palabras que tanto ansiaste escuchar antes, ahora llegaran cuando menos las esperabas, antes de darte cuenta de lo que hacías te acercaste a él y le cruzaste la cara de un bofetón. ¡Bravo! Eres la primera "fan" por así decirlo que consigue esto, te diste tus auto felicitaciones mentalmente y le espetas.

- _Deja de ser tan egoísta y tan cínico Uchiha, vete de aquí_.- Miras como se acaricia con el dorso de la mano los labios y como al sacarla esta se encuentra manchada de carmín.

Dios mío, has hecho sangrar al gran vengador Uchiha, el mira la sangre y sonríe, entonces abre esa hermosa boca y te dice:

_ - Es igual que tu Karin_.- Lo miras molesta, creyendo que te está diciendo cínica y egoísta pero su tono de voz no es el ocupa cuando insulta, así que tu mirada cambia a una interrogante y ves como mira con soñadora expresión la sangre en su mano…un momento…¿el gran Sasuke Uchiha con expresión soñadora? Sin duda este momento es digno de recordar, el te dice- _Es rojo igual que tu, cuando sale de nuestras vidas lo hace de una forma dolorosa…igual que tu saliste de la mía_.- Te mira a los ojos y en estos momentos ya no puedes disimular el rubor de tus mejillas, pero no son de vergüenza, son de furia. Piensas en lanzarle otro bofetón, pero mejor no, bien es sabido que Sasuke no tiene paciencia y no tienes intenciones de agotarla provocando su ira, no si ahora puedes obtener tus mas ansiadas respuestas, resoplas y dices:

- _Según mis recuerdos, no fue doloroso para ti dejarme ahí tirada y marcharte_.- El sonríe y te responde muy satisfecho.

_ - Siempre he sido algo drástico con mis decisiones, quería salvarte, en esos momentos tu lugar más seguro era Konoha, reconozco que mi método no fue el mejor_.- Bajo la mira avergonzado… ¿¡Sasuke Uchiha avergonzado! Seguro que esto es un genjutsu, pero tú jamás caes en ellos y eso te desorienta, lo miraste tratando de hallarle una lógica a este momento tan surrealista, pero lo que luego salió de labios del príncipe oscuro hizo que las pocas palabras que podías formar en tu mente desaparecieran.

_ - Volví a Konoha a buscarte, quiero estar contigo Karin_.

Santo cielo…ha dicho que quiere estar contigo y no solo eso, sino que también te dice que no volvió por Naruto, como todos pensaban, sino que lo hizo por ti…solo por ti.

El se te acerca y tomándote de las manos te pregunta

_- ¿De qué color soy?-_ Esa pregunta no tenía mucho sentido, pero ya nada tenía sentido esa noche así que sencillamente balbuceaste _Negro_. Y sonriéndote con esas sonrisas Made in Uchiha volvió a hablar diciéndote- _Tu eres rojo y yo negro, igual que el Sharingan, estas hecha para mi Karin_.- Intento abrazarte, para morderte pensaste, lo alejaste y claramente mortificada le dijiste:

- _No, tú me botaste como a un trapo, yo…vete Sasuke, no tienes nada que hacer aquí_.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, rojo y negro y después de un _Hare que vuelvas a mí_. Sasuke se retiro de tu casa, caíste al suelo de rodillas, sumamente cansada y antes de irte a la cama te miraste en el espejo, donde antes no percibías nada, ahora veías un hermoso chakra, si bien débil, pero de un vigorizante color rojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden comentar su opinión para asi saber si publico una secuela :D saludos, bye.<strong>


End file.
